ryantvfandomcom-20200216-history
Ellie Sanders (Actress)
'Ellie Sanders '(born August 16, 1982) is a Ryanlandish actress best known for portraying Naomi Itford on the Remmy Award winning series Naomi It! on RBC from 2007 to 2013 and for portraying Emma Jackson in the long running television series Life on RBC. Ellie Sanders is currently starring in the new Generation TV comedy, Freak Show. Early life Ellie Sanders was born in Southbay, South Mahanhaim and raised in Charlieston, South Mahanhaim. Sanders' father died when she was 17 years old in the 1998 Tipperson hurricane which hit South Mahanhaim. Ellie attended the City Performing Arts School in Ryan City and graduated. She moved to Ryan City permanently. Career At the age of 19, Ellie Sanders began her career starring in the popular teen movie, Saturday and Back, and later in 2001, starring in it's sequel, Saturday and Back 2: Return Of The Saturdays. In 1999, Sanders began her television career recieving a recurring role in hit series, The Hospital, however it only lasted for 10 episodes when she died on the show. However quickly following that in fall 1999, she was cast as Lola, in The Adventures Of Lola, which later ran for 2 seasons and 43 episodes. She returned to film to star in television movie, Blame You in a supporting role. In 2002, she had a 2-episode arc in Hold On To Your Life. In 2003 she recieved another big break when she was cast before Season 5 to star in hit series, Life. She first appeared on the last episode of season 4 and stayed onto the main cast until the 200th episode and finale of season 7, eventually being killed off, she was on the show for about 65 episodes. In 2004 she again was casted in a television series called One Thing Is Clear, however was only part of the series for 13 episodes. In 2005, she starred in the third and final installment of Saturday and Back, entitled Saturday and Back 3: The Last Comeback, even though she was 4 years older than the last film. She got called into television again when she got a reccuring role on 66 days, which was her most unsuccessful performance, and was not well recieved by critics, the same thing happened when she got a 2 episode arc on The City. However, in 2007 she was casted as Naomi in now hit RBC series, Naomi It! and is still acting on the show to this date after 59 episodes. In 2010, Sanders starred in hit romantic comedy, You and I. In February 2011, she was casted as Hallie in new PFtv series Judgement Day, along with her husband, however half way through the series, she called it quits, because she was in another two television series and couldn't deal with it, so she was ultimately killed of on the season finale. In April 2011, she began her main role on Freak Show, and new sitcom. It has been rumoured that next season she will be leaving, but she has denied this rumour. As she was part of the Tipperson Earthquake of 1998, she will be in the new Television Movie, The Tipperson Hurricane: 13 Years On. Personal life When Ellie Sanders was younger, she was part of the Tipperson Hurricane in 1998, and he father died because of this. She is the constant supporter of natural disasters around the world. On June 19, 2010, Sanders married fellow actor J.D. Knight, and her official name is Ellie Knight, however she has kept her surname for proffesional purposes, but uses her personal surname for life. Filmography